A Dragon’ Sex Life
by Gilda Santa Cruz
Summary: A vida sexual do garoto mais sexy de Hogwarts. Fic coletiva. INCOMPLETA
1. COMEÇA O ÚLTIMO ANO

**A Dragon' Sex Life**

ATENÇÃO! Essa fic é COLETIVA!

Capa: no profile

Autores(por ordem alfabética):

.:GirlAngel:., Amanda Mira Black, Clarice, Dani, Giovanna, Ju, Karol Malfoy, Leo R. Boné, Lucy Holmes, Nana Malfoy, NandaGranger, Nicole Marah Malfoy, Paula Granger, Saki Abóbora Granger

A fic foi produzida na área Vip do Beco Diagonal, com atualizações no fórum do Animagos também. Esperamos que vocês gostem de ler essa pequena "homenagem" ao garoto mais sexy de Hogwarts tanto quanto nós gostamos de escrever.

Por isso peguem a pipoca e divirtam-se.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Capítulo 1**

**COMEÇA O ÚLTIMO ANO**

Lá estava ele, o garoto mais sexy de toda Hogwarts havia acabado de adentrar o salão para mais um café da manhã... mas as garotas sabiam que não era só mais um café... Era o primeiro dos últimos que elas poderiam aproveitar admirando aquele monumento.

Draco Malfoy havia acabado de iniciar o seu último ano na Escola de Magia e, ao longo dos seis anos anteriores ele fez uma fama de dar inveja a muitos que já passaram por ali.

Eram vários os nomes pelos quais era chamado, alguns não muito agradáveis... Mas ele não se importava com o que falava a ala masculina do colégio. O que ele levava em consideração, mesmo, era a opinião das mulheres, e dessas ele não tinha do que se queixar.

-Eu não sei o que elas vêem nesse cara. – resmungou Weasley quando o loiro atravessou o corredor na frente deles, levando com sigo os olhares de quase todas as meninas.

-Bom... – ponderou Hermione ao seu lado – Ele é bonito... Mas acho que não é por isso que ele atrai tanta atenção não...

-Não? – perguntou Harry à namorada – E qual explicação você daria, então?

-Acho que é por causa da fama dele.

-Que fama?

-Ah... Vocês sabem... A fama... – ela fez um gesto incompreensível com a mão e os dois continuaram com cara de ponto de interrogação – Vocês sabem... As meninas dizem que ele é... Bem... Bom de cama.

-"_As meninas dizem" _Hermione? – exclamou Harry com uma (enorme) ponta de ciúmes na voz.

-É senhor Harry Potter... _As MENINAS dizem_... Espero que você não esteja insinuando que EU dormi com aquele cara! Pode parar com esse ciúme besta, sei porque todas falam isso, alias ele é o assunto principal em qualquer banheiro feminino desde o quinto ano.

O café da manhã durou pouco depois dessa pequena discussão entre o trio. Logo os três seguiram para começar a bateria de aulas que teriam até o almoço.

E foi próximo ao almoço que eles novamente tiveram que discutir esse mesmo assunto...

Os sinais costumeiros voltaram: pernas bambas, frio no estomago, e um certo calor.

Era isso o que Draco Malfoy provocava nas garotas, e desta vez, a vítima era Gina Weasley.

Enquanto passava pelo mesmo corredor que o loiro ela ficou o admirando (e se xingando mentalmente por ser tão discreta, ele nunca havia percebido a sua existência).

Quando ele passou, Gina voltou ou olhos para suas costas, e... "_Meus Deus... Com uma bundinha dessas, quem resiste?" _pensou, sem dar-se conta do suspiro que deixara escapar, muito menos do irmão um ano mais velho que estava parado logo atrás dela:

-Até tu, Brutos?

Amaldiçoando sua sorte, a ruiva fechou os olhos em raiva, enquanto girava os calcanhares, ficando de frente para o irmão igualmente ruivo:

-Até eu, César .

Ele fechou a cara, iniciando seu monólogo :

-Engraçadinha. Muito bonito, não? Ele é um Malfoy, Gina! Que isso! O que vocês vêem nele?

-É... Ele é muito bonito. O Malfoy mais bonito que já vi, na realidade. Agora... Por onde quer que eu comece? Quer uma lista? Bem, ele é o garoto mais gostoso de Hoggy, a fama de bom de cama ajuda que só, o jeito dele caminhar, – ela falava enquanto virava-se de costas para o irmão e continuava seu caminho - e... Ahhahahaha... Aquela bundinha...

-Virginia Weasley!

-Pensei que tivesse feito uma pergunta.

-Volta aqui!

Mas Gina já estava dobrando o corredor, fingindo-se de surda.

E foi assim, mais um dia em que Harry ficava de cara com Hermione e Rony arranjava qualquer motivo para brigar com Gina.

O ciúme dos meninos era enorme, afinal, eles podiam aceitar que as outras garotas olhassem para a lesma loira com admiração, mas elas? Logos elas que sabiam muito bem QUEM ele era? Isso já era demais.

E Malfoy nem imaginava que causava brigas entre seus piores inimigos sem precisar nem fazer esforço...

Até que... Um dia... Ele percebeu... Ou melhor, descobriu.

Gina e Hermione desciam o corredor, conversando alegremente. O assunto era bem picante (ou deveria ser), a primeira vez de cada uma.

Hermione contava como ela e Harry fizeram amor na sala de astronomia de e Gina a sua "experiência" com Colin.

Draco vinha logo atrás delas, havia pensado em dar um susto na Sangue Ruim e na Pobretona da Weasley, mas o balançar dos quadris das meninas o desviou da intenção.

Continuou as seguindo bem de perto, sem que percebessem. E quando se deu conta qual era o assunto chegou a rir internamente, "_quem diria que essas duas fazem sexo..."_

Em seguida elas entraram no assunto fantasias, a conversa estava ficando quente.

Ele fingiu estremecer de nojo, "_arrg, só de imaginar da náusea... Se bem que... Nem tanta náusea assim..."_ pensou, ainda prestando atenção no movimento que as vestes faziam enquanto elas caminhavam "_parece que tem coisa muito interessante ai por baixo..."_ foi quando ele ouviu seu nome.

-Já se imaginou com o Malfoy? – perguntou a mais nova.

Draco se surpreendeu, nunca passara pela sua cabeça que a ruiva se quer considerasse ele como uma possibilidade...

Mas o espanto foi maior ao ver Granger concordar silenciosamente.

-Desde que ouvi o relato da Parkison, por acidente, ano passado.

-Relato? Que relato... Me conta isso agora, Hermione!

"_Com uma mão, Draco puxou-a mais para perto de si, com outra, afastou-lhe os cabelos para que pudesse usufruir seu pescoço. _

_Ela tentou soltar-se. _

_-Me larga, Draco! _

_-Você quer... – ele tinha seu olhar mais maliciosos estampado no rosto. _

_-Quem disse? _

_-Seu corpo... – sussurrou._

_Pansy estava bamba, lutando para imobilizar as mãos que queriam, de qualquer jeito, enlaçar o pescoço do garoto. Ele continuou o que fazia, e não tardou para que Pansy não controlasse mais as mãos. _

_Agora ela acariciava os cabelos platinados de Draco. _

_A mão de rapaz foi subindo pela barra da saia, até encontrar a barra da calcinha dela._

_A garota suspirou. _

_-Não aqui... _

_Draco deu olhares e sorrisos de um lobo para seu cordeirinho. _

_-Tem razão... Talvez num lugar mais... Reservado? _

_Ela não disse nada, ao que ele fê-la enlaçar as pernas na altura de sua barriga (pelo menos, onde deveria ter uma barriga, porque o peitoral de Draco era liso, a não ser pelos músculos que se formaram com o tempo), e assim, deixando a barriga de Pansy mais ou menos na altura onde ele pôde lambê-la, fazendo- a soltar risadinhas de tensão: _

_-Faz cócegas... _

_Ele sorriu, continuando. _

_Assim que chegaram a uma sala (nenhum dos dois saberia dizer qual), Draco empurrou os objetos que estavam na mesa para baixo, deitando a garota encima. Mais que depressa, Pansy tirou a camisa de Draco, ao passo que esse desabotoava_ os botões da _blusa dela. Enquanto essa acariciava seu peitoral, ele descia novamente a mão, até começar a fazer movimentos circulares na vagina de Pansy, que gemia cada vez mais alto. Para evitar que ouvissem, Draco deu-lhe um beijo, que fê-la ficar sem ar, por um bom tempo. De repente, abocanhou o bico do seio esquerdo dela. Pansy gemeu, descendo também sua mão para a virilha de Draco. Depois de algum tempo acariciando o membro de Draco por cima da cueca, deixou-lhe completamente nu, e Draco seguiu seu exemplo. _

_Pansy foi descendo o corpo, até ficar de frente para o membro de Draco e abocanhá-lo ferozmente.Gemendo, Draco incentivava-a, empurrando sua cabeça contra o pênis. Quando ela parou, enroscaram-se, Pansy sussurrando: _

_- Possua-me... _

_Draco então, penetrou-a ferozmente, de uma só vez. Gemendo (quase gritando), Pansy sentiu a voz dentro de si, que antes dizia baixo e fracassadamente: "Não!Não!" agora gritar auto e ferozmente: "Mais!Mais!Mais!..."_

Só de ouvir o relato de Hermione, sobre o relato de Pansy, sobre o encontro com Draco, Gina já estava toda excitada.

Mesmo assim ela estranhou. Havia muitos detalhes pra quem só escutou alguém contar.. E por acidente ainda.

-Você tem certeza que você só "_ouviu"_ a Pansy contar isso, Mione?

-Bem... Eu...

-Na verdade ela "_viu" _a Pansy fazer isso...

Draco finalmente entrou na conversa deixando que as duas percebessem sua presença. Com um sorriso cínico, que ficou ainda maior ao notar a cara de susto da sangue ruim, ele explicou.

Ela estava lá na sala... Não é, Granger? O engraçado foi que ela não disse isso pra gente...

Draco se lembrava daquele dia, ele e Pansy estavam tão excitados que nem perceberam o barulho na salinha ao lado.

Hermione estava procurando alguns livros sobre história da magia, autorizada pelo professor, quando escutou a porta bater e, ao ver o que era ficou sem reação. Só apareceu no fim do espetáculo, com a cara mais emburrada do mundo, mandando os dois se recomporem.

Draco lembra de ter tomado um susto, e em seguida ter rido muito da cara dela... Ela ficara mais vermelha ainda e saíra da sala batendo a porta enquanto Malfoy não conseguia parar de rir. E era engraçado mesmo, afinal, fizera sexo na frente da namorada de Potter. Era bom mesmo pra ela saber que o que ela tinha não era nada comparado a um verdadeiro homem.

Pansy teve medo, achou que ela os deduraria assim que tivesse oportunidade, mas os dias foram passando, passando e nada acontecera.

-A quanto tempo você esta nos escutando, Malfoy? – perguntou Hermione.

Ele deu um olhar maroto para as duas, em especial para Gina, que ficou da cor dos cabelos.

-Tempo suficiente pra notar que você esqueceu de contar a parte em que eu virei a Pansy de costas e... Ah, não, não... É verdade, eu não fiz isso com ela não foi... Foi com você... Nos seu sonhos!

-Some daqui seu urubu! – gritou Hermione - Sai da minha frente antes que eu pule no seu pescoço e... – é claro que ela ia falar "te estrangule" mas Draco não deixou que ela terminasse.

-E me beije? Tudo bem, eu saio então. Eu não ia querer uma Sangue Ruim caídas de amores por mim, sabe... – deu outra olhada para a ruiva – Agora, já você Weasley, eu posso pensar no assunto.

Gina tremeu dos pés a cabeça.

Draco se retirou, rindo e muito. "_Quem diria? A Sangue Ruim e a Pobretona são loucas pra que eu de uns pegas nelas... Isso é muito interessante... O que será que o Potter e o Weasley vão dizer quando descobrirem isso?"_

Ele desceu o corredor feliz da vida imaginando o que aprontaria para que isso logo acontecesse.


	2. O ATAQUE DO DRAGÃO

**Capítulo 2  
O ATAQUE DO DRAGÃO**

E, com o passar dos dias, viu que isso não demorou a acontecer. Pelo menos, não com a "_menina"_ Weasley...

Como não podia deixar de ser, os corredores eram os únicos lugares dos castelos em que se viam, sozinhos. E numa dessas, Draco enlaçou-a por trás, podendo notar o efeito que fazia na garota.

-Parece que você gosta de atacar garotas no corredores, não é Malfoy?

-Ás vezes, tenho que variar um pouco, Weasley... Sou sempre eu que sou atacado.

-Você é insuportavelmente egocêntrico.

Mas Draco não estava nem um pouco a fim de papo. Provando as suspeitas da garota, de que o pescoço era uma das parte que ele mais gostava de "atacar", deu-lhe algumas mordidas, como um vampiro. Gina fechava os olhos e suspirava, e o que Draco começou a apreciar na garota foi a maneira como ela demonstrava seu prazer nas faces do rosto, contorcendo-o, mordendo o lábio inferior. As mãos dele "caminhavam' livres pelas pernas de Gina, massageado as partes de dentro de sua coxa, fazendo a garota abrir-se e ir descendo devagar até o chão.

-Hoje seu desejo vai se realizar, pequena Weasley...

-Então precisamos de uma cama, Malfoy - ela usara um tom sarcástico, mas Draco nem parecia ter notado, pois olhava com para ela com uma expressão que beirava o espanto:

-Quem precisa de cama? - Foi a vez de Gina se assustar, ao que Draco sorriu:

-Não se preocupe...

Malfoy pensava rápido, tinha que arranjar um lugar, aparentemente discreto e, ao mesmo tempo, não muito. Para que Gina não percebesse sua intenção, nem colocasse a culpa nele quando seu irmão descobrisse. Afinal, nem de longe Draco queria perder a chance de poder desfrutar daquela pele alva e cheirosa que a Weasley tinha outras vezes.

Ele a puxou pela mão e andaram sorrateiramente até a entrada do vestiário dos times de Quadriboll.

-É perigoso... – disse Gina ao perceber para onde estava sendo levada.

-Não se preocupe. Ninguém vai treinar aqui hoje.

Isso era bem verdade, mas o que Gina não sabia e que Draco fingiu não saber, era que Colin tinha pedido autorização pra fazer fotos do vestiário a poucos minutos atrás. Pelos cálculos de Draco, ele já devia estar lá.

Era só entrar fazendo o barulho necessário que o moleque se esconderia antes que Gina pudesse perceber sua presença.

Draco deu um chutão na porta. "_Barulho suficiente..."_ pensou. E, como imaginou, não havia rastro de ninguém dentro do vestiário.

-Enfim sós Weasley.

-Malfoy, você tem certeza que é seg... – ela não conseguiu terminar. Draco já havia enlaçado sua cintura e começado um dos seus ardentes e molhados beijos.

E como ele beijava bem, como ele era capaz de deixa-la tonta, só com o contato de sua boca, se bem que, em poucos segundos não eram só as bocas que estavam em contato.

Com uma agilidade que Gina duvidava existir, Draco tirou-lhe o corpete e a blusa, e seus lábios já haviam se esquecido da boca dela, descendo pelo pescoço em direção ao colo branquinho.

Ela sentiu as mãos geladas do rapaz envolverem seu seio direito, foi quando se deu conta que já estava sem seu sutiã. Tentou protestar mais um pouco, só que não conseguiu dizer nada quando os lábios dele beijaram demoradamente o mamilo, e deu um enorme suspiro quando ele mordiscou-a de leve.

Pequenininhos... – murmurou Draco beijando em seguida o sei esquerdo dela – Do jeito que eu gosto...

-Você tem preferência? – foi o máximo que ela conseguiu dizer antes de sentir a mão dele acariciando-a por sobre a calcinha.

-Não... Gosto que combine... E em você seios pequenos ficam muito bem. Você é toda pequenininha. – ele fazia movimentos circulares com o dedo a deixando louca a cada volta – Mas tem uma coisa sua que eu tenho certeza que vou adorar que seja pequenininha, sabe. – o dedo dele embrenhou-se por sob a calcinha, ela gemeu – ela é apertadinha? – perguntou em seu ouvido.

-É... hummm.. É sim... Como você gosta... aiii... – ela gemia cada vez mais alto com a invasão que ele fazia.

-Deixa eu ver se é verdade então.

Ele puxou a perna dela para a sua cintura, pegando-a no colo. Gina sentiu a excitação dele e gemeu novamente, tonta com a sensação de prazer, nem percebeu direito a onde ele a apoiara, deixou que Draco tirasse sua saia, sua calcinha... E quando se deu conta, não podia nem acreditar que já estava nua, enquanto ele não havia tirado se quer o sobretudo...

Morrendo de tesão, ela arrancou as vestes de Draco. Atacou seu pescoço, enquanto ele a segurava com mãos fortes, Gina gemia de vontade que Draco a possuísse, mas ele apenas ficava na portinha, provocando e sorrindo maliciosamente.

Foi quando ela se soltou dos braços dele, o beijou de uma forma selvagem, o empurrando para um dos bancos do vestiário e o deitou. Montou nele que, imediatamente, levou as mãos em seus quadris, regulando os movimentos, que ficavam cada vez mais intensos.

Quando Draco ameaçou gozar, Gina parou e o beijou daquela forma selvagem novamente. Ele pedia, entre sussurros, pra ela continuar, mas agora quem sorria e judiava era ela.

Rebolou mais um pouco e saiu de cima dele subitamente. Mas Draco já havia cansado da brincadeira. A segurou rapidamente, encostando-a no armário e penetrou-a muito forte fazendo gemer alto. Mais duas estocadas como aquela e os dois gozaram junto.

Gina tremia. Alguns instantes antes, ela dominava a situação, e agora era dominada. E curiosamente, gostava da sensação. Qualquer pensamento sobre alguma "experiência" com Colin sumiu de sua cabeça. De agora em diante, tudo o que poderia se lembrar, ao apoiar a cabeça no travesseiro, era a transa selvagem que havia feito com Draco, e gemer só com as lembranças...

Apos alguns minutos de descanso eles decidiram retornar a escola. Vestiram-se e Draco disse a Gina para que ela fosse embora primeiro. Para não levantar nenhuma suspeita.

Quando ela finalmente saiu do vestiário, o loiro deu a volta em um dos armários e, como esperava, encontrou Colin escondido atrás dele.

-Muito bem, muito bem... O que temos aqui... Meu Voyer preferido... Gostou do show?

-Como você conseguiu trazer a Gina pra cá? - perguntou o outro ainda incrédulo - Não era ela, não é? A Gina não é assim...

-Assim... - Draco se fez de desentendido.

-Selvagem. Ela é toda certinha, chega quase a ser frigida...

O Sonseriano riu alto.

-Só se for com você... - zombou - Agora vai e revela logo essas fotos.

-Que fotos?

-Acha mesmo que eu não percebi os flash? - ele deu um sorriso maroto - Vai, revela. Eu quero cópias pra mim.

-Nem pensar. Eu não vou dar cópias das fotos da Gina fazendo sexo pra ninguém... Sei lá o que você vai fazer com isso... Se o irmão dela descobrir.

O problema era que isso era exatamente o que Draco queria, só de imaginar a cara do pobretão do Weasley quando ele soubesse que Malfoy "_passou o rodo"_ na sua irmãzinha e pior, que ela tinha A-DO-RA-DO tudo...

-Eu não vou mostrar nada pro Weasley, seu idiota. Quer pra guardar de recordação... – disse com um sorriso dócil nos lábios.

Colin franziu o cenho.

-Recordação... Sei... Vou pensar Malfoy... – respondeu o garoto dando a volta por ele e caminhando em direção a porta.

-Quanto você quer por elas então? – falou Malfoy impaciente.

-Está querendo me subornar para ter as fotos Malfoy? – Draco fez que sim – Certo, como já disse. Vou pensar no preço, depois te digo... – disse saindo do vestiário.

Draco esperou alguns minutos para sair também. Não queria que ninguém pensasse que estava lá com o Colin, claro.

Felizmente tudo limpo, ele voltou para o castelo a tempo de entrar para a próxima aula.

Como de costume Pansy sentou ao seu lado, como de costume também ele colocou a mão na coxa dela, e deu-lhe um sorriso maroto.

-Humm, meu dragão está com fogo hoje?

-Eu sempre estou com fogo Pansy... Mas hoje eu tenho outro servicinho pra você...

-Ah é? E eu vou gostar? - perguntou maliciosa.

-Acho que não... Mas eu vou saber te recompensar depois...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Já haviam se passado alguns dias depois de sua transa com a pequena Weasley, As fotos que Colin tirara já estavam em seu poder, Pansy havia feito um trabalho de sedução ótimo, como imaginara.

O cara podia ser um idiota, mas Draco tinha que admitir que as fotos haviam ficado maravilhosa. Agora precisava bolar um plano para que essas fotos chegassem nas mãos de Ronald Weasley...

Mas não tinha tempo para isso agora, sua próxima _"vitima"_ se aproximava!

-Ora! Ora! Mas não é que sabe-tudo da Granger está andando pelos corredores sozinha. - Draco falava com seu sarcasmo de sempre, e um pouco de malicia - Cuidado, se não algum lobo mal pode te agarrar por aí...

-Pensando em atacar novamente, Malfoy? - retrucou aparentemente sarcástica.

-Não sei...- murmurou dando um passo à frente e colocando os braços ao lado da cabeça da garota, fazendo-a instintivamente encostar-se à parede - Talvez...

-Você já levou um fora antes, Malfoy?- perguntou o encarando.

-Não... - murmurou baixinho enquanto colocava o cabelo da garota para trás de seus ombros e se aproximava de seu pescoço.- E não pretendo levar um tão cedo... - sussurrou ao seu ouvido.

-Como você é convencido... - sussurrou melosa. E, antes que aqueles lábios tocassem a pele do seu pescoço, Hermione juntou todas as suas forças e o jogou para longe - Mas se eu fosse você não teria um ego tão forte assim...

Ele a encarou desafiadoramente e, antes que ele tentasse algo de novo e ela não conseguisse evitá-lo novamente, Hermione se virou e saiu dali o mais rápido que pode.

Draco ajeitou a sua roupa e murmurou com um sorriso:

-Você não vai resistir por muito tempo, Granger... Isso agora é questão de honra.


	3. SERÁ QUE ELA RESISTE?

**Capítulo 3**

**SERÁ QUE ELA RESISTE?**

-Passeando sozinho? – disse uma voz melosa a sua costa.

Eram tantas que Draco não soube precisar quem era, antes de se virar e encontra a aparadora do time da Corvinal, e repetente do último ano, Cho Chang. "Ex Potter", atual "faço tudo que você quiser, Malfoy" (precisa explicar por que ela repetiu a série?).

-Ah... É você? – disse ele sem empolgação na voz.

-Poxa, achei que você ia ficar mais feliz em me ver...

"_Aiiiiii, saco..." _

-Eu nunca fico feliz em ver ninguém Chang... – disse cruzando os braços, sem muita paciência.

-É... Eu sei... – ela se aproximou e se pendurou no seu pescoço – Você prefere tocar não é mesmo?

Ele ia rejeita-la, mas a visão de Hermione, que havia voltado ao local, (provavelmente por ter se dado conta que seguira na direção errada, além de estar crente que ele não estaria mais ali), o fez repensar em agradar Cho.

Os olhares dele e Hermione se cruzaram, ele notou o susto que ela levou ao vê-lo com a Corvinal pendurada no pescoço. "_Boa hora para mostrar a ela o que perdeu"_ pensou, beijando Cho em seguida, longa e profundamente, deixando-a sem respiração.

Para Chang, parecia que ele estava colocando a sua alma naquele beijo, doce engano, os olhos de Malfoy estavam fixos em Hermione durante toda a ação.

Ao final do beijo ele ainda teve tempo de sorrir cinicamente para a grinfinória antes que Cho abrisse totalmente os olhos e recuperasse o fôlego.

-Pra onde vamos então? – perguntou para a corvinal.

-Eu vou pra onde você quiser.

Hermione virou a cara e voltou pelo caminho que viera mesmo, não passaria novamente naquele corredor nem que tivesse que dar a volta em todo o castelo.

Cho nem ao menos percebeu a presença dela. Draco, porém, já havia conseguido o que queria e não estava muito a fim de passar mais tempo com a corvinal.

-Bom, eu realmente não tenho tempo agora Chang... - disse docilmente, talvez precisasse dela de novo algum dia, não ia descartar a toa - Prova de poções amanhã e...

-Eu posso te ajudar a estudar. - disse ela com um sorriso.

-Ah... Sério, não precisa... Tenho tudo sob controle... - falou dando-lhe um beijo e saindo dali o mais rápido possível.

Mas não demorou muito para ser barrado de novo. Só que, dessa vez ele gostou da surpresa.

Alguém havia lhe tapado os olhos. Pelo perfume ele soube na hora que se tratava de uma das irmãs Patil. O problema era qual?

Hummm, por que vocês sempre fazem isso? Sabe muito bem que eu vivo trocando vocês duas...

Nós sabemos... - disse uma voz vinda da sua frente, ou seja, a voz não era da dona das mãos que tapavam seus olhos.

Ele sentiu novas mãos deslizarem sobre seu peito, e sorriu maliciosamente.

-Ahhhhh, então hoje vocês resolveram cumprir o prometido? - perguntou, ainda as escuras.

-Resolvemos sim, Malfoy. - agora a voz vinha de trás dele - A gente até apostou se você vai dar conta do recado ou não.

Ele riu.

Patil... - puxou as mãos que cobriam seus olhos para encarar as duas garotas que sorriam maliciosamente pra ele - se alguém pode dar conta de vocês duas, juntas, esse alguém sou eu...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A masmorra abandonada era muito escura. Apenas uma janelinha que iluminava o suficiente para ele ver os dois corpos jovens se contorcendo e tirando os uniformes devagarzinho.

A única diferença nas duas garotas eram os uniformes, ele já havia desistido de saber quem era quem, as chamava apenas de corvinal e grifinória. Por isso, quando uma delas insinuou que tiraria a gravata, Draco a impediu.

Logo elas estavam completamente nuas, apenas com aquele pedacinho de pano pendurado entre seus seios. Ele admirou a cena por um instante, se lembrando de como aquilo tudo começo.

Um dia tinha conseguido levar a grifinória no papo e, no corujal mesmo, eles foram a loucura. No dia seguinte quis repetir a dose, mas se confundiu e acabou arrastando a Corvinal para o corujal. Ela protestou um pouco, mas como o de sempre cedeu. Bem depois que ele foi perceber a diferença no uniforme... Mas elas acabaram gostando da brincadeira... Sorte dele.

Malfoy parou entre as duas acariciando o seio de cada uma, as fazendo gemer um pouco. E, prontamente elas começaram a tira-lhe o uniforme.

Uma da gêmeas Patil parou a sua ficou, agaichou e se pois a chupar-lhe o membro enquanto a outra beijando-lhe os lábios.

Draco estava adorando tudo aquilo, claro que ele ja tinha transado com varias garotas, mas não com duas ao mesmo tempo, e ainda por cima irmãs gêmeas, isso o deixava louco.

-Meu Dragão, quando a minha irmã terminar aí em baixo, você pode fazer aquele negocio que só você sabe fazer?

-Só se sua irmã não ficar com ciúmes, não gosto de mulher ciumenta! - ele falou sussurrando e dando alguns gemidos.

Quando a Grifinoria a sua frente o fez explodir na boca dela, ele puxou a corvinal que havia suplicado, a deitou no chão e deitou-se sobre ela.

-Você quer tudinho? - ela gemeu afirmativamente - Tudinho mesmo, ne? Então faz ele ficar durinho de novo...

Prontamente a menina fez um manual nele e, quando o membro já estava duro de novo, Draco enfiou tudo de uma só vez nela, fazendo-a gemer bem alto.

Sentiu as mãos destas nas suas costas e da outra garota nas suas nádegas "_Eu Draquinho... por favor..."_ ele sorriu cinicamente... Fez a gêmea sob, si gemer mais alto, e fazendo a outra suplicar para que fizesse com ela também.

-Pelo menos um manual Draquinho... - sussurrou na orelha dele.

-Não... – respondeu manhoso, para em seguida a desequilibrar e faze-la cair de costas no chão... Ainda dando fortes estocadas na Patil que se aproximava do seu primeiro orgasmo da noite, ele puxou a outra ficando ao alcance de sua vagina e selvagemente a chupou e mordeu dando mais e mais estocadas na outra...

-Isso... Ai... Eu prefiro assim... - dizia a Patil que estava recebendo um sexo oral.

Draco estava perto do seu clímax quando elas começaram a se tocar também. Se beijarem e se acariciarem, isso o estimulou a querer mais. Os três estavam num circulo vicioso. Três animais no cio, querendo a qualquer custo que o outro ficasse exausto.

Mas a noite foi bem longa. Quando um delas parecia ficar cansada Draco puxava a outra. Na grifinória, ele já tinha feito sexo anal, na outra ainda não.

E sempre que ele fazia algo com uma a outra em seguida pedia também... Mas Draco sempre a fazia implorar antes de satisfaze-la. Isso quando não as chantageava, só fazendo o que pediam quando uma fizesse sexo oral na irmã. A primeira vez que disse fora só uma brincadeira, nunca pensou que elas fariam... mas fizeram...

A madrugada se estendeu e eles, exaustos e estatelados, dormiram misturados uns nos outros.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Se passara alguns dias depois da "aventura" amorosa a 3 e Draco ainda tinha em mente como iria consegui levar a Hermione pra cama.

Iisso já estava virando uma obsessão pra dizer a verdade, nunca ninguém tinha resistido a ele desse jeito, o que o fazia encarar tudo como desafio, e ele ia mostrar a ela que não se brinca com fogo, e não demoraria pra ela perceber isso e se entregar a ele.

Então, num dia frio que acusava a proximidade do Natal, Malfoy teve uma idéia ao ver Colin e a jovem Weasley conversando na mesa da Grifinória durante o café da manhã.

"_Draco, seu idiota! Como pode esquecer? Você tem a arma perfeita pra atrair a Granger... As fotos, seu imbecil!" _

Ele havia se entretido tanto em arranjar uma forma de levar Hermione pra cama, que nem se lembrara mais de fazer com que as fotos dele com a pequena Gina caíssem na mão do retardado do Weasley. O que viera a calhar por que agora ele teria como chantager Gina... Ou melhor... Granger.

Ele se levantou da mesa e a esperou alguns corredores a diante. Sabia que ela passaria por ali sem seu namorado perfeito e seu amiguinho idiota porque o treino de Qaudriboll da Grifinória começaria logo...

-Olá minha sanguezinho ruim predileta.

-Aiiii saco, Malfoy. – ela o olhou impaciente – Você não vai largar do meu pé não?

-Claro, assim que você fizer o que eu quero.

-Não tem outro jeito mesmo? – ele fez que não cinicamente – Então ta...

Draco estranhou. Nem a havia chantageado ainda.

-Ta falando sério? – ele perguntou instintivamente.

Hermione soltou uma gargalhada.

-Claro que não. Agora sai da minha frente, anda.

-Droga... – disse ele com falsa tristeza no olhar – Já que você não quer nada comigo mesmo terei que ir atrás de outra, né... QUEM SABE... – ele deu um olhar furtivo para a ruiva que passava mais adiante.

-Nem pensar, Malfoy. Você já a magoou bastante a usando e depois esquecendo que ela existe.

-Mas eu não esqueci que ela existe! – disse bravo – Nem da pra esquecer. A Gininha é... Como direi...

-Ai Malfoy, poupe-me dos detalhes ta.

Ela se pois a caminhar de novo. Malfoy tinha que ser rápido ou Granger ia escapar-lhe de novo. Ele a segurou pelo braço dizendo:

-Tudo bem, se você não quer saber como foi com a Weasley, tenho certeza que o irmão dela vai querer...

Ela o olhou raivosa, mas Draco percebeu que tinha entendido muito bem o recado.

-O Rony nunca vai acreditar em você Malfoy, por isso nem tente.

-Jura que ele não vai acreditar em mim? Nem se ele vir isso? – ele puxou um punhado de fotos da veste – Toma, fique com ela para, digamos, avaliar a autenticidade. Tenho cópias que estão prontas para serem enviadas "anonimamente" pro idiota do seu amiguinho, a não ser que...

-A não ser que?

Ele lhe deu um sorriso estranho, um misto de maldade e safadeza.

-Tenho certeza que você entendeu meu recado... – ele começou a se afastar – Você tem um dia pra decidir, ta... Amanhã eu quero uma resposta.

E foi embora, deixando uma Granger atônita parada no corredor.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Após se recuperar do choque Hermione foi para sua aula. Não conseguiu prestar muita atenção, só conseguia pensar no que Malfoy tinha lhe dito.

Na hora do almoço decidiu mandar uma coruja para ele:

_"Malfoy _

_me encontre atrás do campo de quadribol_

_às 7horas_

_Hermione Granger"_

As 7hora lá estava ele impaciente no campo de quadriboll _"Sabia, ela só tava se fazendo... ah ela me paga". _De repente ele sentiu um peso nas costas e se virou... lá estava ela pendurada no seu pescoço.

-Hum, estou vendo que o Potter não está te satisfazendo muito né?

-Para a sua informação... - Ela não consegui terminar pois ele a beijou intensamente deslizando suas mãos sobre o corpo da garota que ainda estava meio relutante

- O que você estava dizendo?

- Nada...

Ele sorriu, tirou o sobretudo dela passando a mão vagarosamente nos seios dela a fazendo gemer de tesão, foi descendo até que começou a massagear o clitóris dela com movimento circulares, a garota revirava os olhos em quanto tirava as roupas dele. Draco nem acreditava como tinha sido fácil.

-Seu namoradinho faz isso? – perguntava em seu ouvido, mas Hermione não conseguia responder.

"_Não era pra ser assim, não era..."_ pensava ela ou melhor, tentava pensar, mas toda hora era impedida pela onda de tesão que lhe envolvia a cada nova volta que os dedos de Draco faziam nela.

Ela tinha pensado em atraí-lo, deixa-lo louco e arrancar-lhe as fotos antes que algo realmente acontecesse entre eles, mas não estava conseguindo para-lo.

-Seu namoradinho faz isso? – perguntou ele novamente descendo os lábios pelo pescoço dela enquanto levantava-lhe a blusa para, em seguida beijar os seios demoradamente – Faz ou não faz? – ela fez que sim, ainda sem conseguir responder e dando um gemido maior quando ele deslizou (sem muita delicadeza) o dedo mais para dentro de si – Faz assim? Gostoso? – ela fez que não – Foi pó que eu pensei... – disse antes de voltar a boca dela e dar-lhe um novo beijo demorado.

Hermione já estava ficando sem fôlego. Sua consciência não parava de martelar em sua cabeça, dizendo que ela tinha que seguir o plano

- Onde...- murmurou entre um beijo e outro.- Onde estão as fotos, Malfoy?

Ele indicou com a mão direita o bolso do seu sobretudo, jogado no chão à uma pequena distância dos dois. Ela se precipitou a ir até lá, mas Draco a impediu.

- Nananinanão...- murmurou a puxando de volta - Primeiro você cumpre a sua parte...- disse voltando a beijar-lhe o pescoço.

As mãos espertas dele pareciam adivinhar os pontos fracos da garota, porque em instantes ela já não conseguia mais pensar no que era certo ou não, cada instante a razão parecia mais distante e ela começava a se desligar do resto do mundo., entregando-se completamente as fantasias de Draco.

Ele começou a abrir a calça devagar enquanto beija, lambia e mordiscava os seios de Hermione, ele adorava ver-la se contorcendo de tesão. E dava para notar que agora ela realmente queria aquilo, mas, como se tivesse percebido isso (e gostasse de contraria-la) Draco parou e se afastou.

Ela demorou alguns segundos para abrir os olhos e encontrar o sorriso cínico dele a observando.

O que foi?

Ah, aqui não é um bom lugar... Não pra tudo que eu quero fazer com você, sabe... Preciso de um lugar mais confortável, e que ninguém nos incomode... Vou pensar em um e te aviso. - disse virando as costas e saindo dali.

Hermione não entendeu nada. Mas Draco sabia muito bem o que estava fazendo, não queria a namorada do Potter apenas uma vez, queria ter passe livre com ela sempre que quisesse cornear o _"garoto perfeito",_ e, no caso dela, não adiantaria apenas deixa-la doidinha com uma noite... teria que tortura-la de desejo e ansiedade por aquele momento...


End file.
